


The right super soldier

by painispeace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WinterIron Bingo 2019, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: Steve gets a scolding from Bucky when he tries to talk Rhodey into letting him meet Tony.Honestly, Steve could use some manners.Rogues have been pardoned and they are serving a probationary period as avengers.





	The right super soldier

"James..."Steve was running, exasperated, towards the Colonel who had just entered the building.

"Hey, wait....." Steve grunted, grabbing hold of the Colonel's wrist who rolled his eyes as he turned around to face the super soldier.

"What do you want Rogers?" he asked annoyed, patience already running thin.

Steve eyed him with a disappointed look."It's good to see you man.We haven't really talked since coming back.We were all so worried for you Rhodey."

"It's Colonel to you,"Rhodey sighed."We talked just fine during your team's initiation in Avengers Probation Program."

"Now unless you have something important to say, I suggest you take it up through proper channels,"Rhodey said, signalling Steve to let go.

Steve shook his head,"No! These games have to end Rhodey.I need to meet Tony.We are a team and as the Captain it's my....."

Rhodey huffed a laugh.

"I am sorry what did you just say? I think we made it pretty clear during the initiation that you are not the Captain."

Rhodey grabbed Steve's wrist,trying to shove him away,"First of all you will address me as Colonel.Unlike you I have earned my rank.Now if you will excuse me, I have more pressing matters to work on."

Rogers finally let go of the grip as Rhodey continued,"The military has stripped you of the title Rogers and Avengers have a new hierarchy to take care of these things.You don't need to meet Tony, he won't be working on the same missions as you."

Rhodey turned around and started walking to the elevator but Steve was quick to block him.

"Tony is rubbing off on you Colonel.I expected better from a military man,"Steve started lecturing Rhodey in his Captain America voice."I am not letting this go today.I don't know if you know this but before everything spiralled out of control there was something between me and him.God damn it we were almost together and the brat has been acting up ever since.....You will take me to Tony !"Steve stated with a glint of irritated rage in his eyes.

Rhodey was trying hard to resist the urge to smack Rogers across his face.

This man had the nerve to accuse his bestfriend of throwing tantrums after leaving him for the dead in that cold. 

Just when the usually calm Colonel was about to lose his nerve someone bellowed stomping out of the elevator.

"STEVEN GRANT ROGERS......I can't believe this! Have you forgotten all your manners?!"

Bucky placed his flesh arm on a nervous Tony's slumped shoulders besides him.Tony tried his best to avoid looking at Steve,only stealing glances as Bucky guided him to settle besides Rhodey.

Bucky walked over to a stunned Steve and painfully pinched his left ear with his new metal arm.

"Say sorry, "Bucky ordered."Now!" he deadpanned as Steve hesitated, letting out a groan as his ear swelled and became red.

Rhodey was amused and his face would have been almost comical before he remembered that there was a worried brunette standing beside him.

"Tones.."he whispered , reassuringly taking Tony's palm in his hand.

"But...But...Buck...he tried to kill you....and then he locked me out...."Steve tried to rant but Bucky already knew how to handle that.

"STEVEN...."Bucky fumed,raising an eyebrow and daring Steve to challenge him further.

"Ok...Ok....Sorry.." Steve blurted out as the throbbing in his ear became unbearable."Please Buck...let go..Please listen to me."

"What is there to listen Steve?" Bucky asked, letting go of Steve's ear."Is that any way to speak to about someone who offered you a place in their home?"

"No...Buck...it's not like that..."Steve tried to defend.

"You didn't really believe he was trying to kill us in Siberia, did you idiot?"Bucky asked, sounding tired and Steve cowered like a child being reprimanded.

Bucky let out an exhausted sigh.

"This man can go toe to toe with the Hulk Stevie.You really thought he couldn't handle two super soldiers if he wanted to?"

Tony's worried face had morphed into pure wonder and awe.How could have Bucky known?

But ofcourse Bucky knew his real capabilities, he was the winter soldier afterall.Rhodey was just as surprised as Steve.He too had really thought that Tony lost to them.

"I Killed His Mum!! Is it such a surprise that he lashed out?"

Steve was looking down at the floor, unsure of what to say about that.He decided that he couldn't just let Bucky blame himself.

"That wasn't fair....it wasn't you...."Steve started again but he didn't sound as sure as Cap usually did.

"Save it Steve, "Bucky interrupted. "He had to watch all of it play out and he still wasn't aiming to kill because he knew it wasn't me."

Steve could woo anyone with his righteous words but never Bucky.So he decided to listen,for once, after coming out of the ice.

"He was your teammate. You betrayed him.No man left behind, wasn't that our motto?Peggy,the commandos and Howard, you let everyone down."

Steve's eyes went wide at that.No he didn't want to believe that.The thought was stinging him.He wished he could ignore his sinking heart as Bucky continued to reprimand him.

"He is a good man Steve.Even after everything, he apologized and made me a better arm, see,"Bucky held out the arm in front of Steve's ocean blue eyes."He even came out to test it with me just because I insisted."

Bucky gave Tony a warm smile, wanting to let him know that he meant every word.

"I wasn't thinking straight then but you still had your entire mind and failed to see it.I think you should respect it if he wants some privacy. Let him take his time."

Steve nodded and Bucky lowered his arm.

The howling commando's voice sounded oddly warm to Tony.He felt like something inside of him had snapped back in place.He felt like he maybe had the strength to face Steve again.He wasn't alone in doing this.

"So...Steven..What do we say to people who share their home with us and give us gifts?"Bucky smirked as he asked Steve in his no bullshit voice.

"Thankyou....and Sorry?" Steve said unsure as tears started welling in his eyes and guilt started tugging at him.He had never thought of it that way.

"I...I am sorry Tony," Steve bawled looking at the billionaire's whisky eyes that were fixated on Bucky.Tony slowly mustered up courage as he looked at Steve and both of them melted at each other's gaze.

"I...I shouldn't have locked ya out.....but I am still...I am not ready Ste....."Tony whined as little sobs escaped his beautiful brown orbs.

Steve felt terrible as he saw those pearls tingle down Tony's cheeks and get entwined with his trademark goatee.

"I...I understand Tony.I will wait.I am sorry and I know it doesn't mean much but....I mean it."Steve was weeping silently.

Steve moved forward to hug Tony.He wanted to reassure him but winced and withdrew immediately as he saw the unmistakable flinch.

Steve gulped and stood there awkardly, thinking about how could he have done this to the love of his life,to Howard's boy,to Peggy's godson.

"Good Boy,"Bucky said petting Steve's golden hair and withdrawing him from his spiralling thoughts. "Now go to your room and don't come out till I say you can."

Steve was almost thankful for that.It was awfully painful to watch Tony cower behind Rhodey.

Steve turned and ran away from there but he knew he could never outrun the misery that was stinging him,no matter how far he sprinted.Not wanting to anger Bucky any further he took a long route to his room.

"Whoa...."Rhodey broke into the tense silence.

"Sergeant Barnes....Thank you for everything."Rhodey said sincerely, holding out a hand to Bucky.

"It was the least I could do.Sorry about Steve.He was always a bit of an idiotic moron,"Bucky smiled politely, firmly shaking it with his flesh arm.

"I bet,"Rhodey giggled."May I ask you for one other favour sergeant?"

"Ask away Colonel."

"I happen to have an idiot friend too who has been holed up in his workshop for too long,"he said pointing at Tony as Bucky listened curiously."Can you take him out for lunch,I am a bit busy today."

"Hey," Tony protested,wiping a tear on his cheek,a smirk tugging at his lips,"Certified genius here."

Bucky was grinning and before he knew it he nodded and accepted. "Sure,Colonel.It would be a pleasure.Dont worry, I have some experience with stubborn idiots."The Colonel mischievously grinned back at him.

"Come Tony," Bucky beamed,beckoning him to follow."Lets get you cleaned and dressed.It's like you bathed in grease."

"Now..now sergeant.I am not that messy yet.I have to get some projects done today...."Tony blushed as he followed Bucky back to the elevator.

"Don't try to wiggle out doll.No one wins arguments with me,"Bucky joked and Tony felt his cheeks heat up further as his heart pounded nervously.

Rhodey laughed to himself as he watched the sergeant and genius leave.

He was Tony's wingman afterall.

Ofcourse he would try to set him up with the right super soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think:)  
Comments and kudos make my day.  
Also check out the new insta page https://www.instagram.com/intonystarkwetrust/  
Name of the page: InTonyStarkwetrust


End file.
